1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for desulfurizing an acid gas containing at least hydrogen sulfide (H.sub.2 S) where the sulfur recovery stage is carried out at high pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art describes many redox processes and devices allowing removal of the hydrogen sulfide and recovery of the elementary sulfur formed during the process.
In general, it is well-known to contact the solution containing the elementary sulfur with air at atmospheric pressure and to recover the sulfur by flotation and/or decantation. When the gas to be desulfurized is at high pressure, a preliminary stage of expansion of the catalytic solution containing the sulfur is necessary so that it can be reoxidized in air. This expansion brings about degassing of the solution, which generally leads to foaming and clogging problems.